


Our Love Will Pull Thorough (Against all Odds)

by IluvLxLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completely ignores everything in Goblet of Fire, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Mentions of love making, Out of Character, Romance between Slythiren and Gryffindor, Ron Being an Asshole, probably, probably AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IluvLxLight/pseuds/IluvLxLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco starts tutoring Neville in potions. As the amount of time they spend together grows more and more, a relationship forms. How will their friends react to their relationship? What will happen to the relationship? And when will Hogwarts every become safe? Probably never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Tutor Session

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first ever fic on here. It's making me nervous. I really hope you like it and sorry if its a little out of character. Please read and enjoy. :D None of this has been edited.

    _Why does it have to me? Why do I have to tutor a stupid Gryffindor? Why does said stupid Gryffindor have to be **Neville bloody Longbottom**._ I thought to myself as I walked to the potions room.

    _Of all people him. It's like Severus knows about my very tiny basically not there crush. It's not my fault everything he does is completely adorable. **Oh Merlin** , have you seen him. His cute face, cute hair, cute little body, how cute it is when he's clumsy, and how cute it is that he likes Herbology. _

   I walk into the classroom to find Neville already sat on a stool at a table with all the ingredients out that we need, Ginger Root, Armadillo Bile, and Ground Scarab Beetles, to make a Wit-Sharpening Potion. I sit down beside him. 

   "Ok let's get started then." I say as I pull out my own textbook. His is resting nicely on the table in front of him. He nods timidly. "Turn to the correct page. Good, now the take the Ginger Root and mix it into the cauldron until the liquid is a lime green."

   I continue to instruct him on how to make the potion for about an hour. After two try's and me reminding him multiple times its not supposed to be a dark green ever, Neville managed to get it right. The potion ended up a dark orange. I looked at Neville with a small smile pulling at my lips. He isn't all that bad at potions when he has someone to guide and watch him. 

   "T-thank you f-for the h-help M-malfoy." Neville spoke in a voice shy and barely above a whisper. I gave him a smirk and replied with.

   "It's no big deal. I, a far smarter wizard, can't help but want to help those like you who are pathetically need our help." he's small smile he had been supporting drops and forms into a frown. I pack up my things into my big. "I expect to see you here Wednesday, Longbottom."

   As I leave the classroom and head to my common room I can't help but feel horrible. I hate saying things like that to him. Although he does look super adorable with a frown on his face, He looks even more so with a smile. 

   I head to my dorm with Neville on my mind. Ignoring all my housemates in favour for sleep. My dreams are ones agave had before, of Neville and I making hot, sweet and passionate love. 

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I hope you liked the first chapter. :D here is the next one. :D  
> None of this has been edited. Next Chapter will be out on the 9th. :)

    I wake up and get ready before heading down to the great hall. Upon arriving in the great hall, I spot Potter, Weasel and Granger. Seated a few seats away from them is Neville. _He is laughing with some other dumbass gryffindors. He should be laughing with **me**. _

   I glare at them as I take my seat. _Don't these dumbasses know he belongs to **me, all mine.**  _ _Merlin, Neville makes me act so strange._ I take a sip from my cup of pumpkin juice. Looking up I notice him looking at me. He blushes, gives me a small smile then looks away. _Merlin, this boy has no idea what he does to me._

    Once done my breakfast, I leave for Herbology class. I walk to the Herbology greenhouses. _I just happen to have this class with **Gryffindor**. Lucky me, right? **No of course not.** I hate having classes with Neville. I can never pay any attention to anything. He just captures all of my attention when he's in the room._

_The worst thing is even when he's not in the room he still is invading my thoughts. I can't get enough. I want him more than anything else. But of course I have to be a **Slythiren** let alone a **Malfoy**. My life is like a crappy version of that muggle play Pansy's learning about, Romeo and Juliet I think, but at least they were both in love. At this rate I'm going to die alone, thinking about him for the rest of my days, and he's going to fall in love with some annoying Gryffindor or stupid Loony Lovegood._

  _I **hate** her With a burning passion. She's always following him around and making him smile and laugh. It's unfair. It's like she knows shes just rubbing it in my face. Like come on. I get it already. I'm never going to be able to sit with him and talk. Make him smile or laugh. I'm never going to be able to hold his hand while walking down the corridor or get caught making out with him in the corridor by Snape. _

_Seriously my life has become so pitiful. It's driving me crazy, these thoughts. My life has become one big pile of sadness. It's all because of that stupid adorable Gryffindor. Merlin I hate my life._

    I walk into the green house. I notice my group of 'friends', if you could even call them that, and walk over. Just as Pansy's about to open her annoying mouth and say something equally as annoying, Professor Sprout walks in.

    "Ok everybody, today we are going to be going over Herbivicus again. At each station there are two pots. Each has a plant inside it. Everyone will have a pot and will practice making the plant grow faster. So everyone get into groups of twos, one Slythiren and one Gryffindor." Loud groans filled the room. Neither house wanted to work with the other. "Now, now kids. Don't act like that. House bonding is very important. Now move along. Quickly, quickly."

    I notice Pansy partnering with Weasley and Blaise with Granger. I also see Potter partnering with a random other Slythiren. As I look around I notice Neville standing off to the side without a partner. I swagger over to him. He lifts up his head to look up at m e when I stop in front of him. I smirk at him.

    "I hear your good at Herbology, Longbottom." I state in a matter of fact tone. "Why don't you be my partner." I suggest. He gives me a shy smile and nods his head. We walk to one of the empty stations set up by the professor, turn to the correct page in the book and get started. Once class is over I turn to Neville.

    "I will be seeing you tonight in the potions room for another tutoring session, correct?" I ask. Neville blushes slightly and replies "Yes. See you then, Malfoy."

 

* * *

 

I walk into the Potions room once again. I see Neville sat at the same table with everything set up. I sit next to him. 

"Ok this time your going to make the same potion but all on your own. Think you can manage that, Longbottom?" I ask him. 

He nods his head and gets to work on the potion. 

* * *

 

After minimal errors in the potion and no explosions. The potion is done. tee both then head back to our respective common rooms. 

I lay in my bed that night. Only thoughts of Neville flowing through my mind. I'm slightly impressed and very proud that he managed to make the potion without any mishaps. 

That night I dream of Neville. But not the usually wet dreams I have. I dream about something much more alarming. I dream of us, cuddling, spending time together and being family, with kids and a home. I dream the type of dreams one as when someone stops being just an object of lust and becomes something so much more. 

The person you love. The person you want to marry. 

When I wake up that morning the first thought in my head is _**shit.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts: http://slashshipperandwriter.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
